rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Rhode (The Freelancer Archives)
"What's in this?" "Meat. Grime. Marrow. Heck if I know what else." "Of that's too bad. I'm a vegetarian." "Oh, no. Well don't worry. This slop doesn't really have meat in it." ''- Agent Rhode plays 'chicken' with the caffeteria lady'' Agent Rhode (or Rhode Island) is one of the protagonist Freelancers introduced in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Agent Rhode is a member of Project Freelancer and has been revealed to be 'hanging around' for a long time throughout the series. Role in the Plot 'People Like Grapes' Rhode is first introduced waiting at the bar People Like Grapes where he hopes to meet the guy his girlfriend cheated on him with, Scott. He then ambushes Scott on arrival and beats him and his friends down until he is the last one standing. When threatened by Earl the Bartender who is going to call the police, Rhode is saved by two of the bars patrons: The Director and The Counselor. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Rhode is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving he is met alongside the other agents by the Director, the Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being assigned the title of Agent Rhode the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. Not long after arriving he and the other agents made their way to the Locker rooms where they each discovered their emblems. Hours afterwards they were invited by F.I.L.S.S. to try out the Training Floor. This pitted Rhode, York and Wyoming against Virginia , Nevada and Carolina. Carolina proceeded to lead her team successfully and also show exceptional combat skill as she beat down each of Rhode's team members. As the round ended and a point was awarded to Carolina's team the floor was reset for Lockdown Paintball Scenario. After one round both York and Rhode suffered the paralysing effects of the paint leaving Wyoming to fend for himself. Carolina shot Wyoming who tore his helmet off and was shot once more by Carolina in the neck. He was forced to sub-off and then proceeded to swap with Agent Iowa who had just been in the Observation deck with Agent Alaska and Agent Utah. Iowa joined the team and no gave the agents a new sense of hope. While York still officially led, Iowa promoted himself to be in charge of strategy. Iowa managed to hold off Carolina long enough for York and Rhode to eliminate Virginia and Nevada. However, Iowa still fell to Carolina and Rhode and York soon followed. Set back after set back led to Rhode's team losing 0, 4. After the match Rhode left to join most of the others in the Mess Hall before they were summoned by pilot Four Seven Niner and brought to stand before the Director. 'Life aboard the Mother of Invention' The meeting with the Director was a briefing in which various agents were assigned a Simulation Base to fight in for live-fire training. Rhode was not picked. Some time after York's return the Agent reveals to Rhode that on this mission he was first to kill a person for the first time. Agent Rhode reflects that the first time he met the Director his training and initiation consisted of shooting a masked woman sitting in a chair. If he hadn't shot the woman he wouldn't have been allowed in the Project. The woman was a competitor for the Agent position. Some time later Rhode joins his fellow agents in a classroom tutorial in which The Counselor and The Director discussed armor enhancements and how to maintain them; as well as the purpose of Command Server Pipelines. In the Mess Hall during lunch all the agents are sitting together when Rhode notices Engineer Ashton sitting alone. The Freelancer invites her to sit with them, and hesitantly (but excitedly) she does so. She discusses her embarrassment about having never fired a gun in her life, so both Rhode and York assure her how miniscule an issue it is seeing that York took his first kill that same day. After lunch the Agents leave to the armory where Agent Rhode receives his own armor enhancement. 'The New Recruits' Months after Agent Rhode's initiation into Project Freelancer he joined his fellow agents in the Docking Bay where Four Seven Niner brought in the second group of recruits. They were: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Agent Rhode joined Iowa and York to meet Agent Dakota, Oklahoma and Florida. After a short time Florida is summoned to the armory, and Oklahoma follows. Agent Dakota offers some insight on his history, retelling that he has a twin sister whom he grew up with in Minnesota. He claims that he was paid by the Director to join Project Freelancer because of his sniping abilities. Acknowledging that Wyoming, Virginia and Dakota were all snipers and all were paid Rhode decides that he too will train to become a sniper in hopes of gaining profit as well. During lunch Rhode joined Nevada and Virginia with Wyoming, but left as Agent Florida arrived as The Director requested the three's assistance with an experiment. 'The Alaska Incident' High in the Observation Deck Agent Rhode accompanied Agent Virginia, Agent Nevada, Agent Carolina, Agent Connecticut and Agent Dakota. They all stand high above the vertical laboratories and watch as Agent Alaska is suspended in a bundle of wires. It is at this point revealed that her enhancement consists of an Electrical Conductor. As the experiment begins and the enhancement is tested it ultimately overloads. The electricity does not stop being produced and the result is Alaska's death prolonged for a long period of time; ending in an explosion that finally kills her. The Agents desperately flee the room in an attempt to escape the gruesome situation, and the death of their close friend. Armor Enhancement Agent Rhode's Armor Enhancement has not yet made an appearance in The Freelancer Archives. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Rhode's combat armor consists of a CQB Helmet, Recon Shoulder Pads and a CQB Chestplate. His armor colors consist of Cyan primary colors, Teal secondary colors and Teal armor details. List of Injuries Agent Rhode has not yet been shown to receive any serious injuries over the course of The Freelancer Archives. Personality Agent Rhode (like so many other agents within the series thus far) has been shown to be quite humorous in his own way. He often seeks out and finds enjoyment in fighting. Despite being an outgoing character he is shown to hold a grudge. He constantly tries to comfort his friends and allies, proving that he himself is a morally kind person. Skills and Abilities Agent Rhode is shown to be an expert fighter and can think quickly on his toes, allowing him to adapt to a variety of situations with little effort. Relationships 'Agent York' Agent York and Agent Rhode have shown to become close friends during their time under Project Freelancer. This is evident of Rhode's assurance that York's feelings towards murder isn't an issue as he tries to emotionally rehabilitate his friend. 'Agent Iowa' Agent Iowa saves Rhode and York from torment in their training skirmish. While they don't win, Rhode is shown to have both a likeness and respect towards Iowa. This could show another growing friendship between them. Agent Iowa's elite combat skills also provide Rhode with much confidence and trust. 'Agent North Dakota' Agents Rhode, Iowa and York all approach Agent North Dakota upon his arrival. They express interest in the individual as he is accepted into the four's friendship group. North's backstory (or a self trained sniper) inspires Rhode to become a sniper himself in order to gain a profit from the Director. 'Sarah Ashton' Chief Engineer Sarah Ashton is invited by Rhode to join them for lunch. Embarrassed the young woman discusses the fact she has never fired a gun; however, Agent Rhode assures her that this is not an issue and is nothing to be embarrassed about. Here it is clear that he is trying to establish an emotional bond to the woman, to create a friendship. Trivia *Agent_Rhode is the name of the writer of the series. *It is confirmed that at the time of the series' drafting, Agent Rhode was the writer's favorite character.